youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice: Warfare
Plot Seven years after YJI the Light has counterparted with every DC villain and made war. After the Superman Batman era ended, Nightwing and Red Robin decided to join the League and team together calling it "Young Justice." The Team Alpha Squad *Robin/Nightwing (Dick Grayson)- He is a serious leader who operates the team and goes on missions. *Starfire (Kori)-Married to Dick she is as awesome as ever. *Cyborg (Victor Stone)-After defeating Brother Blood he is back and better than ever with new Upgrades. *Beast Boy/Changeling/Animal Man || (Logan Gairfield)-A jokester shapeshifter who loves to have a good time. He first was refered to as Beast Boy in YJI then in the timeskip he is Changeling and now he is the second Animal Man. *Raven/Dark Raven (Raven)- With a mysterious past and a dark future this sorceress is a loner with secrets. Beta Squad *Robin ||/Red Robin (Tim Drake)-He is the second of the team and doesn't like to fail. *Superboy ||/Amazing Boy (Carter Kent)-When the League of Shadows kidnapped Superboy they copied his DNA and made Amazing Boy. *Impulse (Bart Allen)-A speedster who is fast, agile and very unmature. *Flamebird (Kate Kane)-Temporiaily the second Batgirl she is an agile nice fighter. *Green Lantern |V (Kyle Raner)-The new Green Lantern for Earth this green guy is a nice member to the family. Gamma Squad *Robin ||| (Damian Wayne)-Bruce Wayne's son is the third Robin and is energetic and ready for action. Nightwing put him in charge even though he is arrogant and rude to show him what a leader is supposed to be. *Super-Girl (Kara Zor-El)-She and Wondergirl do not get along well. *Wondergirl || (Crystal Sandsmark)- Cassie and Tim's daughter. *Booster Gold (Micheal Jon Carter)-A thirteen year old who has an inability to age super slowly. *Aqualad || (Jackson Hyde)-He is Kaldur's and unknown woman's son. *Blue Beetle ||(Jaime Reyes)-With his alien backpack thing talking to him with no one else hearing they think he is a little insane sometimes. Delta Squad *Red Manta (Kaldur)-When Garth helped him realize the truth he returned to the team. He is leader of Delta squad. *Captain Marvel Junior/CM3 (Freddy Freeman)-With Captain Marvel's dying wish for Freddy to take on the legend he now knows his destiny. *Arrowete (Cissie Jones)-When Artemis/Tigress reformed she trained her new apprentice. *Mas Y Menos (Unknown)-When they're in a two mile radius of each other they have super strength and super speed. *Martian Womanhunter (Megan Morris)-The wife of Super Man. Martian Manhunter sacrificed himself to save M'gaan. *Superman || (Conner Kent)- Still 16 now controlling his anger issues and convinced Megan to stop mind raping enemies then they got back together. *Flash || (Wally West)-A speedster who trains the rookies. *Tempest (Garth)-Now more experienced then ever this hero killed Kaldur's father and put him back on the team. *Lagoon Boy- He got dumped by Miss Martian and now prefers to work with only fellow Atlantians. Epsilon Squad *Artemis/Tigeress (Artemis Crook)-Formaly a traitor she told Deathstroke/Slade that she was good and rejoined the good guys and became the leader of Epsilon Squad. *Red Tornado ||/Blue Tornado (None)-As Red Tornado was dying out he made a new invention. A new version of himself. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin)-Still a strong woman she is kicking butt. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)-A mastered magician she is freaking awesome. *Wonder Woman || (Cassie Sandsmark)-Her and Tim got together and had a child. Zeta Squad *Batwoman ||/Oracle (Later in the series) (Barabra Gordon)-She and Nightwing had a short relationship but ended quickly when Starfire came. *Static (Unknown)- This shocker is so cool. *Bumblebee-After convinving Mal to turn into Herald she is in a relationship with him. *Herald (Mal Duncan)-Look above. *Red Arrow (Roy Harper Clone)-Foud his original self and is happily married with Chesire and his daughter Lilian. *Arsenal (Roy Harper)-The original Speedy gained an robitic arm and now is obsessed with guns, leaving the archers to Arrowete and Red Arrow as Tigress also gave up and archery. Eta Squad *Kid Devil/Red Devil- A newbie who has enhanced stregth and speed, projectile exploding orbs, gills and night vision. When he has his golden trident he can fly. *Terra (Tara Markov)- With geological powers she is a very powerful member but she isn't fully trusted after a duo with Deathstroke. *Red Star- He has strength speed and endurance with the extra power of redirecting energy and absorbing it. He speaks very little to no English like Mas y Monos. *Ravager- Betraying her father, Deathstroke, this anti-heroine joined the Titans after learning of her father's true intentions. *Chesire- Reforming with her sister, Tigress, she joined the team with full membership. * Jinx-A crook turned good and had a short relationship with Wally. *Pantha-A frenemy of Wildcat and his best match, this woman will kick your sorry butt. Villains #The Light (New Members) #*L-1Vandal Savage #*L-2 R'as Al Ghul #*L-3 Lex Luthor #*L-4 Queen Bee #*L-5 Ocean Master #*L-6 The Brain #*L-7 Klarion #*L-8 Darksied #*L-9 Sinestro #*L-8 Blackfire #*L-10 Brainiac #*L-11 Bane #*L-12 Gorilla Grodd #*L-13 Professor Zoom #*L-14 Black Adam #*L-15 Atrocitus #*L-16 Sports Master #*L-17 Black Beetle #*L-18 Ocean Master #*L-19 Deathstroke #*L-20 Brother Blood #Despero #Poison Ivy #Solomon Grundy #Amazo #Doomsday #White Martians #Prometheus #Joker #Starro #Black Hand #Captain Cold #Siren #Man-Bat #Devestation #Icicle Jr. #Trigon Episodes Young Justice: Warfare/Episodes Category:Series